


Mormor Shorties

by Tigresse



Series: Mormor/JimSeb ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Jim is alive, M/M, Mormor post-retirement, Mormor romance, Sebastian is real, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: In three parts I shall publish short cute stories of Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty and how they settle down to domestic life post retirement from the criminal world.





	1. Mormor Post Retirement

# House Hunting

 

Sebastian stares at the property in awe. It is a gorgeous medieval castle at the bottom of the Italian dolomites, complete with an octagonal tower which was once used by the German and Italian military as an artillery base. Sprawling over seven and half hectares of land, inclusive of its grounds and gardens, this luxury castle, steeped in history, has been unbelievably well-maintained.

 

He wants to buy it.

 

“Fifteen bedrooms with attached baths,” he murmurs to his partner, “Two chapels, swimming pool, wine cellar, banquet halls, galley, smoke kitchen, retainers’ quarters, parlor, study, art room, a room that can be converted to a mini theatre, a modern gym, this place is just grand Jim. If the count wasn’t childless and worried about his lacklustre nephews letting the castle decay and decompose once it passed on to them, he would never even think about selling it. It’s like owning a piece of history. Look, retro stables and modern auto door garages, what a blend of the old and the new!”

 

Jim looks blank. He has had a grand tour of the castle along with Seb and since then remained strangely quiet.

 

Sebastian scoots closer and, careful so as not to let the real estate agent overhear, whispers into his lover’s ears, “Nobody will look for us here. Nobody will ever know. This is the perfect hideout for us for the rest of our lives. We have an insane amount of money and we can afford this place. Between you and me, it’s a steal. Only thirty million Euros against our limitless budget.”

 

“Sebby I….”

 

Sebastian blinks. Jim looks for the first time in his life….unsure. That is new! Jim is never unsure. He is someone who would say a ‘yes’ or ‘not’ but he is never EVER unsure.

 

“What is it love?” Sebastian asks.

 

“This is old and creepy,” Jim replies, also in a whisper, “Too far away from the village. Daytime is still fine but at night this place is going to be so….spooky. It’s like that count’s ancestors are sitting and watching while we fuck on the bed.”

 

Sebastian’s mouth falls open. Jim the Terrible, Moriarty the spider, James Moriarty the cruel fiend, the man everyone fears, also has fears of his own! He is spooked out by this harmless old castle!!! He smiles, realizing that Jim Moriarty is after all, just as human as the rest. It only makes him love the man a bit more!

 

“You are right,” he says, kissing the top of Jim’s head, “No fun being watched by dead guys while we make love. How about we look for a Mediterranean villa on a Naples or Sicily beach huh? Ten-minute walk from a piazza and a string of Italian restaurants and pizza joints, neighbouring house about five hundred metres away, a private beach but one that overlooks a busy marina or something?”

 

Jim’s face lights up, “Yeah, let’s do that!”

 

That smile, he could do anything for that smile and for those dark, dark eyes to sparkle with happiness. Sebastian gives his boss-turned-boyfriend’s arm a squeeze and turns towards the real estate agent who is impatiently waiting to hear their decision. “Mr. Bergo, while the property is excellent, please tell the count the price doesn’t suit us. Also, please do show us some beachside properties in Sicily or Naples.”

 

 

 

# I Can’t Cook

 

“Hey Jimmy babe!”

 

“Sebbie, where are you?”

 

Sebastian sounds a bit apologetic but also a little bit tired and frustrated. “You won’t believe it man, I am still stuck on the road. Looks like the landslide truly fucked it all up for us. They are clearing it now so it shouldn’t take more than an hour for us to move and then another hour for me to drive down to the chalet. Honey, I am hungry as a wolf. Hadn’t had lunch since I wanted to start early and make it back home before sunset but looks like the best laid plans went awry. Um….I had one request thought…if it’s okay….I wouldn’t have asked had it not been this situation.”

 

“Tiger stop hesitating. You are now my fiancé, not my employee. Of course you can ask for anything, anything you want.”

 

“Um…..can you cook dinner for us tonight?”

 

Jim almost freezes but manages not to let his voice show the anxiety he felt. “Yes, sure, can I cook? I mean yes, I can cook.”

 

“Don’t do something big or flashy. Just go for like….a basic soup, some pasta and salad. That should do for tonight. Toast some bread, I have left some herb and garlic loaf in the kitchen. You can get it nice and crusty at the top, all warm and melt in the mouth, mmmmm, I can taste all that food already. Okay, phone’s running out of battery. Gotta go now, see you soon love, bye for now!”

 

Jim slides down against the wall, clutching the phone in his hands. Oh dear God, what had he landed himself into. Cook dinner! Him cooking dinner! Why the hell did he have to send Sebastian to the nearest big town to get his parka dry cleaned after a bird pooped on it?

 

***

 

Sebastian parks the off-roader on the trail leading up to the chalet and hikes the last two hundred metres to it.

 

The air is cool and his teeth chatters. The sounds of it mingles with the growls from his stomach and creates quite the symphony. He hopes dinner is ready by now!

 

It is pitch dark all around and except for a few twinkling lights on either side of the property they had rented, which are nothing but lights from similar chalets that are at least half a mile away. The place is completely isolated and silent. He loves that, oh boy, he loves that so much! A holiday with Jim in the wilderness of the Himalayas, this is the best thing ever. He leaps up the four steps to the patio and uses his own key to unlock the door.

 

The porch light is on but the living room and den are dark. The only lights that are on is the kitchen light and a dimmed light in the bedroom. Sebastian calls out cautiously, “Jimmy?”

 

No answer. He quickly checks the bedroom first, thinking his boss turned lover has dozed off. But the bed is pristine and nobody is there.

 

He tries the kitchen next and his eyes widens the moment he enters it. The cottage style kitchen, which he had left clean and spotless that noon, now looks like a battlefield. The island is a mess, there is charred stuff in the sink, the whole place smells of smoke and burned bread and there is some greenish looking fluid in a pan on the stove, which has thankfully been turned off. Jim is sitting in one corner, on the floor, looking like a lost lonely child. “Jim,” he calls out, “Are you all right chief? Hey, what is it? Tell me.”

 

“Can’t you see it?” Jim bursts into tears, “I am a total utter failure. I know nothing aside from running a criminal empire and solving math problems.”

 

Seb blinks, “You also play amazing piano and are a great lover and companion. As for this…..You just had a bad day in the kitchen, you always cooked well otherwise.”

 

“They were take-outs,” Jim says in a small voice, “I lied to you every time it was my turn to cook. I’d pour them in kitchen containers to make them look homemade.”

 

Ah, so that explains the amazingly flavourful soups, perfectly grilled steaks and funky salads and pasta sauces. No wonder Sebastian had been doing more than eighty percent of the cooking ever since he moved in with this man. The former hitman sits down beside Jim and pulls him into his arms, kissing him fondly on the temple, “I get it now. No take-outs in an isolated Indian hamlet like this.”

 

“I ruined everything,” Jim is inconsolable, “I am useless. You will leave me and go away.”

 

“Never,” Sebastian says firmly, holding Jim’s gaze to let the man know he means it, “You will have to try much harder than that to get rid of me. It’s just a burned dinner love, that’s all. I will walk through a burned world to reach your side if push comes to shove. Got that?”

 

Jim nods, wiping his eyes. “Thanks Sebbie,” he says, “But dinner….”

 

“Hmmm, I can make some sandwiches.”

 

“And I can clean up.”

 

“Baby, they say the couple that works in the kitchen together stays together. Come on, get your butt off the floor and give me a hand with the sandwiches and then with the dishes and clean up.”

 

Jim looks happy again, which is all Sebastian wants. “Let’s prove the old timers right for a change,” Jim says playfully, falling back to that sing-song, slightly camp voice, which his former-bodyguard-turned-current fiancé has grown so fond of.


	2. Mormor Post Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Jim post their retirement from the criminal consulting business

# Early Mornings and Early Noon (Day 3)

 

There is something about the way Jim sleeps that melts Sebastian into mush.

 

He loves watching the former criminal mastermind, once the most dangerous man in the world and currently the most adorable man in the world, sleep next to him. Because of this reason he doesn’t object to their separate bedtimes for most of the week.

 

Sometimes they do go to bed together but those are nights of extreme passion, when one look at each other and they are ready to start plundering each other’s bodies. Those are nights when they make love so many times they lose count and then pass out rather than fall asleep in each other’s arms. That’s usually followed by sleeping almost all day the next day and waking up sore and satiated, leading to an evening of cuddling and sticking to each other like glue.

 

But on other nights Sebastian retires early and wakes up early, like his days in the army. Those are nights when Jim comes to bed around two or three am and sleeps till noon the next day. Sebastian enjoys the other pleasures such mornings give him, like being able to stare at him for an hour before he gets out of bed. Jim sleeps like a baby, not aware of his fiancé’s eyes on him or the man’s fingers touching his face or hairs, tracing the outline of his lips or jawline.

 

If Jim looks like a debauched angel in post coital sleep, he appears like a wingless seraph in his morning slumber. Lips slightly parted, eyelashes sweeping the cheekbones, face relaxed and easy in restful repose. He appears relaxed, younger, vulnerable even.

 

Sebastian knows he will never say those words to Jim.

 

‘I love to watch you sleep because it brings back all those memories of how we got together, fought through our own issues, battled with the world, conquered our demons and finally found our happiness and a joint desire to grow old together.’

 

He will never say that because he is too much of a man to get so mushy and Jim is too practical and eccentric to appreciate such sentiments.

 

So he lies there and looks at his mate in comfortable silence, drawing the covers over Jim because the man has this annoying habit of kicking them down constantly. Later he gets out of bed, goes for a jog, showers and eats a light breakfast alone in the kitchen. Jim sleeps on.

 

Around noon he wakes the man up with coffee and cookies. Jim eats and drinks in silence, half asleep, leaning against Sebastian like a sleepy child that’s not ready to face the world yet. Once that’s done, Seb takes the empty cup, kisses Jim on the head and leaves.

 

An hour later Jim emerges as Jim, showered, shaved and dressed, ready to conquer the day. Even though he is retired from crime he has enough to do. He teaches, he writes, he invents, he reads, he consults. Jim is never going to stop working, Sebastian knows that.

 

Till a morning arrives and he wakes up, at six thirty sharp, and immediately feels eyes on him. He is being watched.

 

His sniper and warrior instincts kick in and he tries to sit up instantly, only to be pushed back down by a pair of hands.

 

Jim smiles at him as he sits next to him on their bed, his pretty brown eyes clear and face fresh as a daisy, which means he has woken up a little while ago and he had come to bed at least before midnight the previous night. He looks wondrous, as if he is seeing Sebastian for the first time, and there is a hint of that alluring smile on his lips which lacks the usual wickedness, impish charm or the cruelty that still shines through his face sometimes. He looks just as Sebastian himself looks in the morning, the former sniper deduces, free of worries and sublimely serene.

 

“Hey angel,” he says softly to Jim, voice thick with sleep, “Up early.”

 

“I thought,” Jim replies shyly, “I’d do the ‘let’s stare at my partner for an hour’ routine in the morning for a change.”

 

Sebastian blushes red as a drop of blood on white marble. Jim Moriarty was someone who saw everything, read through everything, understood everything. Early mornings and early noon just got a little bit more interesting for him, right now!

 

 

  

#  Jealousy  

 

Jim can’t get it out of his head.

 

Sebastian was on a phone call with John Watson and while that was not threatening, if slightly odd, what Jim didn’t like was the way Seb had started to address John as ‘Joan’ and quickly hung up saying he was talking to some country cousin from Surrey.

 

Sebastian was a lot of things but an unfaithful man, a liar and a cheat he was not. He had been hot headed sometimes but that was never unleashed on Jim. True, he had a drinking problem earlier but he had given it up on a day’s notice when Jim had pouted and said ‘You can break it off with me but not with alcohol’. Yes the former army colonel and criminal sniper could occasionally be daft and blind to reality, a trifle sentimental as well, but he was also the most stable, loyal and caring man Jim had ever met. All those ‘positives’ always outweighed the ‘negatives’ by several hundred mega tonnes.

 

Until this morning. That damned phone call. Seb’s sudden change of stance when Jim had walked in.

 

Jim lies in the hammock most of the day, feeling forlorn and miserable. The beauty of their Thailand villa, a pretty beachside property with plenty of privacy and a lovely garden (where the hammock and recliners and patio furniture dot the edges of their large infinity pool) simply fails to lift his spirits. He even refuses to go sailing, deep sea lobster fishing and water skiing, things that always set his pulse racing or made him smile.

 

Seb was in the army, as was John. Both were friends for a lot longer than John’s association with Sherlock or Jim’s affair with Sebastian. What if Sebastian was now bored of him and his childish tantrums and wanted the stable, solid life an older man like John could give?

 

A slow burning jealousy claws through his gut and his eyes burn with anger.

 

But he regrets pushing Seb too far. Only the other day he had said he was bored with this life of leisure and the lack of company and adrenalin. Maybe that’s what alarmed his fiancé and made him reach out to John. Maybe John was also waiting for that phone call from Seb.

 

That was possible. Jim had always thought Sherlock and John were lovers but of late he had found out they were dear friends, but only friends.

 

***

 

He wakes up with a start and sees that the skies are getting dark over the tops of the palm trees in the backyard. The sea sounds a lot calmer that before, low tide times. It’s past sunset and evening is about to fall any moment on their elegant property and its picturesque surroundings.

 

The nap has calmed him too. He regrets boiling in jealousy all morning early afternoon.

 

He pads back into the villa which seems too dark for this time of the day. Either Seb or their housekeeper should have turned the lights on by now. With a sigh he decides to do that himself and the moment brightness engulfs the living room, he almost gasps with surprise and steps back a bit, hit pleasantly by the thrill of seeing Sherlock Holmes and John Watson sitting there with matching grins on their faces.

 

“SURPRISE! No Semtex vests around here I suppose?” John grins and winks at Jim while Sherlock merely nods and smiles at him.

 

Jim is about to open his mouth and ask them how they suddenly showed up when Sebastian walks in from the other room, holding a tray containing Oolong tea and an array of snacks. He sets the tray down in front of their guests and pulls a stunned Jim close, smiling broadly at him. “You were talking about lack of company and occupation the other day weren’t you? So I called John and he told me Sherlock has a case here which he might need your help on. Hong Kong Mafia and they a dangerous so how about we all work on the case together? As a reward for solving the case, John will take us to Agra, to see the Taj Mahal.”

 

“If you are okay with that?” Sherlock asks, “I know you don’t like crowds.”

 

“I am okay…..incredibly okay with that, and all of this,” Jim speaks as if in a daze, “This is just fantastic, just what I needed….Sebby….thanks so much…..Tiger.”

 

“Thank God,” Sebastian hugs him, “This morning when John called to say they were on their way, I saw you enter the room and had to lie through my teeth. I wanted this to be a surprise for you.”

 

Sherlock, an ever perceptive and clever man, notices the look of guilt on Jim’s face and asks him pointedly, “You didn’t assume your Seb was talking to some other boyfriend behind your back, right?”

 

Jim squirms with embarrassment and shakes his head, “Distrust my Tiger? Never.”

 

He knows it’s a lie. He had been half scorched with jealousy and anger. He makes a mental note to never ever doubt his man’s integrity and intentions.

 

Sherlock notices Jim’s pupils change size and snickers. It’s cute when people in love get all jealous and insecure, especially former dangerous criminals like Moriarty.


	3. Mormor - Loving and Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sebastian travels alone for work or when Jim falls sick (Too much fluff and cuteness - You have been warned!)

# Texts from Jim

 

Sebastian sighs when he sees the first text arrive from Jim.

 

They were enjoying a life away from crime but that didn’t mean they could sit idle for the rest of their lives. Though they had many millions with them and were financially so secure that none of them had to work for one more day of their lives, the lack of occupation was going to be tough to handle. After all Sebastian was only thirty-eight and Jim was thirty-six. Not even middle aged yet. Retirement sounded scary.

 

So Sebastian had started his own business of gun and ammunition manufacturing, using his contacts to get the licenses and permits he needed, Jim had opened up a research laboratory where he employed and invited several scientists, doctors and thesis students to work with him. They came up with new formula for medicines, creating artificial fuel, building gadgets that could revolutionize the world and so on. But with two separate interests and two independent business lines came the inevitable one week odd every month when one of them had to travel for work and leave the other one behind.

 

Whenever Sebastian travelled Jim acted nonplussed, as if he wasn’t even bothered to be away from his fiancé. But within a short while of leaving home, Seb always got bombarded by texts from his lover.

 

Not that he minds because a clingy and ‘I am not missing you’ kinda delusional Jim was utterly adorable.

 

‘I just found your blue shirt in the washing machine’ is what the first text says and Seb is not even on the flight yet. The former sniper chuckles. Of course, that is where the blue shirt is. Because he had put it there that very morning. That shirt needed a wash. It wasn’t news.

 

_It was only Jim’s way to keep chatting with him. It was his way of saying ‘I am lonely’._

 

Seb smiles as a barrage of follow up texts lands up.

 

I am eating spaghetti tonight – JM

Do you like the color purple – JM

I see a cat in the backyard, its walking on the fence – JM

My mum’s middle name is Grace – JM

What was your mum’s middle name – JM

Is there a way to open a jar without smashing it. Oh yeah, you will now tell me I can’t even get a jar open. The stupid jar of sugar I mean – JM

I smashed it. Now there is glass in the sugar. Throwing it away – JM

Why is there no chocolate in the fridge – JM

The tip of my nose is itchy Sebbieee and the inside of my nose is ticklish, do you think I am coming down with a cold – JM

Just sneezed three times. Cold and flu are not too dangerous though, but I might suffer on my own – JIM

Tiger I think you have forgotten to take something with you, not sure what it is but something you must have forgotten - JM

 

Jim doesn’t hear the car arrive outside their house nor the footsteps that enter the room. He is too busy moping about the fact that Sebastian isn’t answering his texts like he usually does within minutes.

 

Suddenly he sees Sebastian standing there with a knowing smile on his face and outstretched arms. Without a thought, Jim rushes into those arms and clings to him, unable to say ‘Thanks for coming back’ because that would make him look like an emotional fool. “Can you do me a favour Jimmy,” he hears Sebastian say as the taller man gently guides him towards the closet, “Take out a mid-size duffel and quickly pack for about a week. Your clothes, shoes, toiletries and some gadgets and books you need and oh yes…..your laptop too.”

 

“Why?” His heart leaps with joy but he still asks his man this question, wanting to be sure this was what Seb really wanted.

 

“You asked me a question about forgetting to take something along for the trip,” Sebastian winks and pecks him on the cheek, “I realized I actually had. You.”

 

 

 

# A Blessed Sniper

 

No matter how tired Sebastian was, no matter how heavily he slept, he was always awake at the smallest scratching sound in the house. Working with a criminal mastermind was tough and a full-time job which needed constant alertness. Working with a mastermind like Jim was even tougher and needed not just alertness but constant attention and efforts. It was tiring, draining, exhausting, but it was his duty and Sebastian, a former colonel, always put duty over everything else.

 

Maybe it was more than duty, but he refused to think too much about that.

 

So, that night, when he heard a thump and faint groaning sounds, he jumped out of bed and quickly picked up his pistol and his knife, both of which he kept under his pillow while he slept. He tiptoed out of the room, holding his breath and walking on his toes so the intruder couldn’t hear him and was caught off-guard by his presence. He walked down the hallway, heading for the staircase that led to the lower floor, when he heard sounds from the master bedroom, the room where Jim Moriarty slept. His pulse raced immediately. The intruder was in Jim’s room.

 

The next moment he heard a wail.

 

Sebastian crashed inside, shouting, “I’m here boss…..what? Boss?”

 

Jim was half hanging off the bed, clutching the side of his face, moaning.

 

“Hold on, let me get him first, are you hurt?” Sebastian blurted out all at once, grabbing Jim and straightening him up on the bed.

 

The reaction he got was rather unexpected. Jim pushed him away, went back to his half-hung position on the bed and screamed, “There is nobody in the house damn it, why are you so slow sometimes Tiger?”

 

“I heard moans, I heard a wail, a pained sound.”

 

“That was….you heard wrong…”

 

“No I did….”

 

Jim opened his mouth to let out a snarling response to his sniper and lieutenant but the same wail came out of him again and he curled up on the side, clutching the right side of his head once more. When he made the next sound it was only a distressed whimper, followed by a ‘Sebby it hurts, it hurts so much!”

 

Sebastian was used to all kinds of behaviour from Jim, from angry and outraged and spewing out venom and threats to showing silent sophisticated aggression and sometimes downright crazy, manic and hysterical. But never before had he heard the man whimper or wail or sound so helpless. Clearly Jim was in great pain and since there was no sign of injury through self-harm or any intruder around, it had to be some kind of illness. Quickly he sat down beside Jim and without any further thoughts or hesitations, pulled his head on his lap.

 

“Jim, boss, kitten, what happened? What’s hurting?”

 

Small fists clutched at his sleep shirt and the most dangerous man in the world sounded like a small boy would sound to a mother when he was under the weather. “My right ear, it-it hurts like real bad, like hell…..owwww……really hurts,” his voice was strained and Sebastian could feel the small body going all taut and tense with pain, “Start…..Started about an hour ago….I tried to sleep through it….but it became worse and….ohhhh…..Sebby make it go away, I can’t stand toothache and ear ache, I had so many of them as a…..aaaah…..kid, oh please Tiger.”

 

This was the first time Jim had asked him for something he couldn’t give and the distress that caused him inside made him wonder if he had made the worst mistake of his life.

 

He had fallen in love with his boss.

 

***

 

“Seeeebbbyyyyyy, I want tissues.”

 

“Tiiiiiiiigeerrrrr, hand me the remote.”

 

Sebastian grinned to himself as he went about the usual daily chores plus all those extra things he had to do to look after a sick man. Jim had ear infection, very bad and aggressive infection in fact which was due to the stubborn man ignoring it in the earlier stages, and heavy antibiotics had been prescribed to combat that. Naturally Jim had a slightly upset tummy, no appetite, constant little niggles in his right ear, a slight temperature and a runny nose. He was more than a handful and kept nagging Seb all the time.

 

“Rub my feet.”

 

“Head hurts.”

 

“Tummy feels odd.”

 

“Hurts when I swallow.”

 

“Ear is pinging.”

 

“Can’t sleep.”

 

Sebastian alternated between nursing Jim, giving him his meds, attending to his every whim and whimper and running a huge criminal web that also needed his attention. He cancelled some jobs, not letting Jim know immediately because he would be upset to hear them. But there was no choice. Jim was in no position to operate for at least four or five days and Sebastian wasn’t stupid enough to let him work in this condition. So he cooked light meals for his boss, held him in his arms when he was uncomfortable, handed him tissues and tea and water whenever he needed and told him stories of his military days because that somehow distracted Jim from his compromised health.

 

Then Jim did something that more than repaid Sebastian for all the nonstop service and care he had offered for three days and nights. He kissed Sebastian on the lips and whispered that night into his ears. “Please sleep in my bed from now on Tiger. It feels good to have your arms around me.”

 

***

 

The next day was much better. Jim said his stomach had settled and he could hear better in his right ear. There was no temperature and he managed to eat better than the last few days. During afternoon he was sleeping soundly on the couch when Sebastian saw a very unusual and unexpected number flash on his mobile. He answered it within the first few rings, keeping his voice as neutral and controlled as possible. “Mycroft Holmes, what makes you call my number?”

 

The Iceman sounded a bit agitated, “Jim was supposed to organize an assassination attempt on a US Congressman today. He didn’t and it made me look like a fool because I had tipped off the US intelligentsia about this. I mean come on, he tricked me here, not fair.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t believe his ears. But then people in Mycroft’s position had to play dirty and manipulative whenever needed. One couldn’t be a saint and hold on to such powerful positions, could they? Still, it was so wrong of Mycroft to think that Jim had to be working irrespective of his compromised health. “He is unwell and there will be nothing from his side this week,” he announced, “Find something else to restore your glory Mycroft, I am not letting him work till he is better.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“Ear infection.”

 

“That’s not serious.”

 

“Let me be the judge of that. Mycroft, we are not having this conversation. He is going to rest till I allow him to get out of bed.”

“Wait, are you two….”

 

“That’s personal.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

No sooner had Sebastian disconnected, he saw another call come in. “Oh man,” he did a facepalm when he saw it was the other Holmes brother, “Hello Sherlock.”

 

“Moran I am bored. Ask Jim to give me a case.”

 

Sebastian was so shocked he couldn’t respond immediately. Sherlock spoke again, this time impatiently, “Just one case. Please. There has been no activity for the past week. Where is he? My intel tells me he isn’t out of the country. Why is he lazy and dull? Has he got a new detective to compete with?” The baritone sounded a little raspy as he said that, as if he was a little insecure.

 

“He is not well and I told you brother the same just now, no cases and no crime for this week. Go take a vacation and enjoy this phase while it lasts.” He disconnected the call, switched off his phone and went back to the couch to lie down next to Jim who had slept through it all. The sniper took Jim’s hand in his own and gently caressed it before kissing all the five fingers. His chest swelled with pride as he thought about how many lives his boss impacted, how even his nemesis and adversaries missed him when he was out of action for a while.

 

And he, only he, had the privilege of nuzzling Jim’s cheek while he slept.

 

Oh yeah, he was blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Jim has faked his death and Seb the sniper escaped before Mycroft's men could round him up. They have money, love and their entire life ahead of them. Happy vibes here, no angst (okay a little bit here and there, nothing major)


End file.
